Follow You Home
by fieldranked
Summary: Song Fic. Jacksons thoughts on the final moments of his fight with Lisa. Terrible summary, I know... I hope it is actually better.


My first attempt at a Song Fic. It is told through the eyes of Jackson, at Lisa's fathers house with a AU ending. This fic is completly unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.

Song: Follow You Home by Nickelback.

Disclaimer: I have no relation to Red Eye, and no official relation to the song Follow You Home. I own nothing, in otherwords.

* * *

_Well you can dig me up a grave  
And try and stick me in the ground_

It may have been my first move that caused her to want to kill me, but in the end, I think she just might.

_Well you can tie me to the bed  
And try and beat me half to death_

And I'm supposed to be the assasin here. The cold blooded killer, and she is nothing more than an innocent hotel manager with a knack for getting into trouble, and a good aim with a pen.

_But you can never keep me down  
Well you can stick me in a hole  
And you can pray all day for rain_

Here we go again

_You can shoot me in the leg  
Just to try to make me beg  
And you can leave me there for days_

Throbbing pain shot from my leg, a stilleto is only remotely better than a bullet. In her eyes, I can see the loathe that she feels as she stares into my eyes as we battle over the small bat.

_And I'll stay alive  
Just to follow you home_

_And I will survive_

But I won't let her kill me, I know her too well, I have more advantages against her than I could count on both hands.

_'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess  
You're my California Queen  
Like the Duchess of Detroit  
And every city in between_

For six whole weeks she was my entire life, following her from work, to home to whatever other pityful places a desolate person such as herself travels to in her life.

_You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity_

I could hear her scream something at me from across the room, where I had retreated to from her last blow.

_Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home  
I'll still follow you home_

_You can make a couple calls  
And tell your brothers I'm in town  
Put a bounty on my head_

_And tell my parents that I'm dead  
And hope to hell I'm never found_

The tears in her eyes scream that she wants to see me die. Closure for all the pain I've caused her, purhapse.

_You can steal me the keys  
To your daddy's Cadillac  
You can tamper with the brakes  
Call it a mistake_

If I did die just now, she could never be found guilty. If she died right now, I would officially be an wanted person, and I would have a mar on my impeccable record. Never once have I not managed a plot to perfection nor never let the target or ploy escape.

_And pray I'm never coming back_

Just one last glace confirms it. Closure.

_You can dig me up a grave  
And try and stick me in the ground  
You can tie me to the bed  
And try and beat me half to death_

"Where the hell is she" I ponder to myself as I slink around the upper floor.

_But you can never keep me down_

_And I will survive  
'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess  
You're my California Queen  
Like the Duchess of Detroit  
And every city in between  
You can slap me in the face_

A piercing shot echoed through the house, followed by a silence that could only be described as deafening, only to be broken by a sickening crash of metal meeting a hard surface, and I see her, only a meter in the horizon.

_You can scream profanity_

"Son of a bitch." Lisa whispered, her orbs wide in traumatism. That was the look of herdefeat, and my victory.Silently. Icongradulated myself on yet another job well done.

_Leave me here to die alone but_

It still was not immediatly that I realised where the shot had landed, and who and shot it. A sickening amount of thick crismson plasma splattered onto the hardwood beneith me.

_I'll still follow you home_

And everything slowly faded from colour to black. The last thing that I saw was her face, no longer angelic, but petrified, relieved yet guilty. Mea culpa.

_I'll still follow you home_

* * *

End.

Reviews are loved :).


End file.
